I got the pox
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: Chicken pox hurt!


**I got the pox**

I own the new characters that's it

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"DAMN THAT HURTS!" was the scream of a spot covered teen.

"What's wrong Shiv?" Coal asked looking up from the couch

"I've got spots everywhere and i'm itching like crazy, you tell me jackass." Shiv snapped scratching his arm.

Talon stood up and went to check Shiv. "You have the chicken pox boy ouch!"

As soon as Talon said chicken pox the whole team felt a gust of wind and heard the doors shut. They all looked around and noticed Hotstreak wasn't there.

"That was fast!" Shadow blinked.

"What just happened?" Shiv asked scratching his neck.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Ebon went to Hotstreak's room. He knocked. " Go away Shiv." Hotstreak shouted.

"It's Ebon you dope!. What happened back there?"

"Nothing I'm just.… tried. I was Uhh… about to pass out." Hotstreak lied through his teeth.

"Okay…" Ebon blinked walking off muttering freak.

Shiv was sitting on the couch watched by Coal, Talon, and Ebon so he doesn't scratch. Hotstreak came through the doors to a drink. Shiv got up to get a glass of water. Hotstreak freaked and backed against the counter.

"Stay away!" he warned

"Red what are yo-" Shiv blinked coming closer.

"Stop." he was going crazy. Screaming words at Shiv to stop walking to the kitchen.

"F what? You never had chic-" He was walking towards Hotstreak which was walking back wards towards the couch. Shiv kept getting closer.

"Are you ok?" Shadow asked as they all watched.

Hotstreak rolled backwards over the couch. (a/n Like at Freaky Friday a/n)

"Stay away from me."

"Hotstreak it's just chicken pox you only get them ones. You already had them didn't you?" Talon asked.

"Hehe. Bye." He ran to his room and locked the door and started panting. Back in the hall Shiv smirked figuring this was a weapon against the pyro and scratched his face untill Ebon yelled to quit it.

The next morning Hotstreak felt itchy and saw little red spots. This was bad! He went to the kitchen and the others were already up. They saw him and started laughing.

"H Hotstreak- Haha –got the… chicken pox." Coal laughed falling over.

" What are you laughing at Fuckwad?"

"Haha- Hey Why you call me that?"

"Cause you are a bigger asshole then Ebon." Hotstreak snapped hitting him upside the head.

"Hotstreak. You never had the chicken pox before?" Talon asked concerned.

"Nn. Now I'm stuck in this nightmare killing myself to try not to scratch and killing the person who gave it to me." he ended his rant panting.

"You done?" Ebon asked yawning.

"Not quite. I have to kill him first," he growled.

"Oh."

"Shadow. Why do you have spots on your arm?" Talon asked then Shadow freaked.

"Huh. But...I... Coal said I already had them when I was three."

"Ah actually! You didn't I lied!" Coal grinned nervocsley inching away.

"You're joking right?" she hissed, Coal shook his head and Shadow turned on Hotstreak growling.

"I'm so killing you both."

"What did I do?" Hotstreak asked rubbing his face.

"One of you gave me the chicken pox. Don't know who so I blame both." her eyes glowed.

"Hey you were with him more than me." Hotstreak proteseted glaring

"I was with you too." she snapped advancing on him.

Shiv came through the door. Both Shadow and Hotstreak looked up at him with death glares. He started laughing.

"You got them too. Haha." he stopped and gulped. "You two really want to kill me don't you?"

They both nodded.

Hotstreak and Shadow were chasing Shiv around the hideout. That is until Ebon and Coal stopped them. Ebon was holding Hotstreak back and Coal was holding Shadow. Shiv was hiding behind the couch while Talon laughed.

"Yo. What's going on?" Coal asked.

"That idiot gave us the chicken pox." said Shadow.

"Yea. What she said." Hotstreak nodded trying to get loose.

"Let me get this straight Shiv got the chicken pox and passed them on to Hotstreak which Shadow doesn't know if Shiv or Hotshot gave her the chicken pox and their both blaming Shiv cause he was the one who start it all. Am I right?" Ebon asked.

"Yea. That's about it." said Shadow.

" So what are we going to do now with 3 sick metahumans?" Coal asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I figured this would be funny!


End file.
